Sudoc
Sudoc was a feared and powerful Vulcan warlord who lived during the time of Surak. He is considered by many Vulcans to be the polar opposite of Surak. He was a noted psionic and was considered the most powerful of his kind. Some historians believe that he may have been the most powerful telepath in the entirety of Vulcan history. History He came to power in the kingdom of Jaleyl after assassinating the previous ruling warlord in 624 B.C. This would be the slow rise of his power and he would form an army with the purpose of conquering all of the planet Vulcan. His infamy would grow as his armies were known to be savage barbarians that would destroy rival cities that opposed the rule of Sudoc. Women, children and the elderly would be slaughtered and only a single survivor would be allowed to escape to a rival city. This wounded survivor would leave the message to the denizens of the other city "Your rulers are responsible. They would rather see you dead than out of their control. Only they can stop this." :The gives the date of the Jaleyl events as 212. This would leave rival leaders either surrendering to Sudoc's armies or being overthrown by the civilians of the city. He would then use his powerful telepathic abilities to force loyalty among his new subjects. While his empire expanded, he would bring about new and devastating pieces of technology for his use in conquest. One such weapon of war became the feared Stone of Gol. His only rival would be the city of ShiKahr which was equally equally skilled and advanced as his own. One of Sudoc's plots against the city was the assassination of the city's generals, one of whom was the father of a boy known as Surak. It is known that among his armies, he would form a cadre of loyal followers by melding with their minds. This was both to exchange information and to instill loyalty among his followers. Any hint of disloyalty would mean the tyrant would alter the mind of the rebel or, if not possible, he would execute them. Eventually, a new threat would emerge in the pacifistic attitudes being spread on Vulcan by the philosopher Surak. However, despite all his attempts at executing the 'logical' Vulcans, the group would continue to gain acceptance among the people. The controlled territory would slowly break from his rule as unrest would spread across the world. Many passed and Sudoc still struggled to ensure the dominance of his empire which was collapsing. This, combined with his old age, placed a great deal of strain on the tyrant. He would die of a massive embolism while he was in one of his telepathic mind meld sessions with his generals. The catastrophic event of his death would bring about the death of his empire's military leaders and top spies which spelled the doom of his kingdom which ended his long war against the rest of Vulcan. This finally ended the tyranny of his reign that dominated the Mother World for so many years. After his death, many of his followers would form the group known as the Children of Ket-Cheleb who in turn were responsible for the formation of the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Category:Vulcans Category:Warlords